The Portal
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: After an encounter with on of his new inventions, Mark and I have a run in with the Mane 6. An old nemesis of mine make a return and cause major hilarity and chaos (Not much of an difference to me).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Marshall here. This is a new story that looks familiar because it was originally for a different story of mine that never got any recognition. So decided to post it as an standalone story. Hope you enjoy. For warning for veteran bronies, I am not one of you so I might get things wrongs. I have done extensive research, but I have what my "Brony Friends" call a basic knowledge. Correct me in the comments and I'll try to get it right. Anyways let the confusion begin!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I floated through the lab over to the bubblegum fleshed synthetic brother of mine. "I think it's ready Marshall."

"Yay..." I cheered half-heartedly "So what is this contraption anyways."

"This is more than a contraption!" He exclaimed "This is a mutli-dimensional, chance machine. It will randomly choose an alternate universe and then open a portal allowing up to six inhabitants to enter our dimension." He smirked at his handy work and looked at me, but I had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and poured his glass of water over my head.

"Gah...It was the Hot Dog not me!" I yelled when I woke up. "Oh, right...the Portal. Uh so if it's done, why is it still inactivated? Press the thing that does the thing!"

"You mean the button. All right then. He goes nothing." He slammed his hand palm down on a large red button. The machine shuddered to life. Electrodes zapped, Gears clicked, and LEDs were flashing. Then the machine dinged. A name appeared on the display above the main portal arc.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." I smashed the button again. the machine started again, then buzzed. The name never changed. "Come on, throw me a bone here!" I smashed the button again. No change. Finally Mark pulled me away from the control panel.

"Dude, it won't change until a universe has been used twice. Once to get here and once to get back. Did I not explain this to you?"

"Ugh...Fine, besides I was probably bored to sleep when you explained that. Just get it over with." I sulked. I then floated over the machine and laid down on the top of the portal. Mark threw a switch. The machine shudder back into life. The machine below me started whirring. I leaned over the edge to see a green field cover the gap. Six glowing female figures fell out of the green. I already had an idea of what I could do to them. This might have been a good idea after all. The light faded from the forms. Mark started to write something down but his pen was out of ink. He threw it aside and rushed out of the lab, probably looking for another pen

The first had purple skin and eve darker purple hair with a pink stripe. She appeared to be wearing a school uniform consisting of a blue shirt, a purple skirt with a diamond, Purple boots with an argyle design on the front, and a pink bow.

Next was a Girl with light yellow skin and pink hair with a butterfly barrette. She was dressed in a casual white tank top, a light green skirt with butterflies, and light green boots.

After her was a girl with light pink skin and a wild mane of hot pink hair very similar to Mark. She was wearing a white V-neck bearing a heart with a blue vest over it. She was wearing a skirt as well, this one pink with balloons pictured on the fabric, light blue lace up boots with pink bows. A very strange and whimsical taste if you ask me.

Next to her was a girl with light orange skin and blonde hair tied at the end with a red ribbon. Her garbs were a green and white button up shirt, a denim skirt, a belt with an apple belt buckle, and boots with apples stamped onto the leather.

Then there was a girl with paper white skin and dark purple hair. She was wearing a simple white shirt, A purple skirt with blue diamonds, Purple boots, a purple belt, and gold arm bands. Also she appeared to be wearing a ton of makeup.

The last girl had blue skin and rainbow colored hair shorter than that of the rest. She wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt and a dark blue vest over it. She was wearing a white and pink skirt, black leggings, and knee high light blue converse style high tops.

I smirked as the plan began to form in my head. I could already see their faces. They then started to stir. I was very tempted to get their attention but I decided to wait. The first one sat up and put a hand to her head. "Spike?" She called. squinting under the bright lights of the lab She then noticed her hand. She let out a scream. I winced. The other bolted up.

The last one winced and said "Geez Twilight...What was that ab..." she trailed off we she looked over towards Twilight. Her jaw dropped. The others then caught a look and joined her.

"Uh, guys...?" the fourth girl ask in a southern drawl "What's goin' on here?"

"Oh, darlings, you all look strange." Girl number five responded.

"I'm scared..." the second girl said in a timid voice.

"Okay, just keep calm. This is just like the time I had to retrieve my crown from the mirror."

"Well, the ponies in that world are weird looking." The last one responded.

"Come on guys, you're looking at it all wrong this seems like it could be an adventure." the third chimed in wiggling her fingers in front of her face and grinning crazily. An expression I had on my face whenever I had a great idea, well a great prank idea. She then glanced up at a Metal pod across from the portal. It was shiny enough to show their reflections. The rest of them joined in and saw their new appearance.

"Twi, what are we?" four asked.

"We are a species call Humans. It's a very strange species. They walk on their two hind legs and pick things up with these things called hands." Twilight said waving her hands at the end. Everyone looked puzzled. "Let's see if can remember how to do this." She pulled her self up to stand. She wobbled a little but didn't fall. She then took a few awkward steps.

"Yeah that's cool and all but I prefer to fly anyways." Dash said.

"Take another look at yourself Dash. Humans don't have wings."

"Ugh." She groaned. Finally they all got up and walked around.

"Ha, easy!" three said, displaying that crazy smile. "Also, there a guy on top of that thing." She said pointing at the portal.

"Pinkie Pie, darling, are you lightheaded?" Five said.

"No he right there!" She pointed at me. No use hiding now. I swung my leg over the edge and sat looking down on them.

"Okay...Well, that's creepy." Dash said.

"Hi." I said. I pushed myself off the machine and landed on my feet. "Long time, no see." They all look confused. "What? None of you recognize me?" they shook their heads. "Of course you don't. Wait I know what might jog your memories." I then let out my maniacal laugh.

"Oh yeah..." Twilight said "I remember you. And now that we are here we can get revenge for all those thing you did to us!"

"Heh...I hadn't thought about those for a long time, I still laugh when I think of that..." I was cut off by kick to the stomach. Dash was fast, but Applejack was even faster. When I doubled over she jumped in and hogtied me. Don't know how she knew how to do that but I didn't have much time to think. Mark walked in.

"Ugh Marshall why do we never have pens when I need them?" He clicked the pen grabbed his note pad looked at me. "What's going on here?"

"Oh hey Mark. Sorry bout their rudeness they obviously don't know formalities."

"Oh Sorry, My name is Twilight Sparkle, My friends are Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." They all waved.

"Good now that we know who's who, Mark will you help your own flesh and blood out?" I said squirming.

"You guys tied him up?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sorry 'bout that." Applejack said.

"Oh, it's no problem, I just wish I could have watched it. Anyways, I'm Mark, his brother, also the genius that built this contraption that brought you here. I would like to ask a few questions and then I'll you girls back on your way to your dimension." He started droning his questions and I lost interest. I decided to loose my bonds. It half an hour before I could finally get free. I stood up and tossed the rope on Mark's stool. "All right that's all my questions let me just fire up the machine and..."

"Wait, why couldn't we stay for a while?" Dash asked. She glared at me.

"Well...I...uh...Hmm..." Mark started thinking. I walked over and threw the switch. "Hey, dude, wait!"

It was too late. The machine shuddered to life. "Sayonara Suckers!" I said as they were pulled back into the portal. Soon they were gone. I smirked at my cleverness. "Well that's one issue solved."

"Dude...Why?"

"I've got a bad rep with them."

"How do they even know you?"

"Long story."

"Hey why is the portal still active?"

"What do you mean?" I turned to see the green field still there. I then felt something wrap around my legs. Mark was pushed into me and we both were being dragged by a rope. I fought to get free, but it was pulled tight around me and Mark's thrashing didn't help either. I noticed exactly where it was taking us. "Can I not get a break!" I yelled as we were dragged through the portal. as soon as we were clear it closed cutting off a link to our world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There we go chapter one is completed. For those of you who want to know what the thing in the jar was it is in one of my older stories called I'm Him He's Her She's Me 2. anyways continue on to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

All right then I'm delving deep in to unmarked territory. I have a feeling this wont end well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ponyville

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I fell to the ground still tangled in a rope with Mark. Then something hard hit me in the head. I landed on a rock. Mark had been squirming so much that I couldn't find an end of the rope, he'd stopped by now, obviously worn out. After what seemed like half an hour I finally managed to escape the rope. Mark lay unconscious, his head was resting on a rock suggesting he'd hit his head hard enough to knock him out. I took a look around and let out a groan. I knew this place all too well. Mark let out a moan. "Dude, get up!" I sighed. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Ow...I feel like I played chicken with a train...and lost. What happened?"

"You hit your head on a rock of a world that hates us."

"What are you..." He trailed off looking at what I was staring at. A barn was near by. I looked around again and noticed the apple trees.

"Heh..." I chuckled "Machine must've been returning he rope to it's owner."

"Yeah..." he agreed. "Look dude just use your powers and open a portal before we're seen and completely destroy the fabric of this universe."

"Good idea, though I wouldn't mind destroying this place."

"Marshall..." He warned.

"Fine." I sighed and snapped my fingers. Nothing happened. I snapped my fingers again. Still nothing. "Come on. Ugh Mark you just had to make a man-made portal. Now I can't open a portal."

"Wait, how do you know it was the man-made portal."

"Because, author by laws state that man made objects that can affect author powers. Until I go back through a portal, I can't summon anything."

"Well, I have an understanding that the inhabitants here have powers of sorts."

"No!"

"But..."

"No! No way I'm any where near those Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi, Alicorns or whatever other species of freaks lives here."

"Marshall, be rude all you want but those 'freaks' are quite possibly the best way out of his universe."

"Ugh, if I weren't immortal I would have been killed by them last time I was here."

"Wait what do you mean last time?"

"Long story, Short attention span. Let's just get this over with before anything else happens." We started walking for the barn. Behind us a jar of green mist rolled away. Out of the trees a stray apple fell and shattered the jar and the mist escaped. For a second it was in the shape of a man. It then flew off in the direction of a town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We stood in an alley near the town center. Looking around the corner we could see the six who had been in our house almost an hour ago standing in the square. "Hmm, convenient." I muttered. I picked up an apple I found on the ground in Applejack's farm. I tossed it in the air and caught it. "Ready Mark?" I asked.

"So, your idea of getting their attention so they can help us is to throw an apple at them."

"No. It's just a perk." I smirked. I then Threw the apple at full force. It beamed Rainbow Dash in the side of the head. She fell for a second before shaking it off. I could feel the rage but I couldn't help but laugh. She looked around and the zeroed in on my head sticking around the corner. She flew over her friends in hot pursuit.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked the moment she raced over.

"Returning some rope." I tossed the rope at Applejack when she turned the corner. "Besides I just couldn't WAIT to see you guys again." I added sarcastically.

"Look, what my rude and ignorant brother is trying to say is that we need a portal to our world. I have an understanding that the inhabitants of this world have powerful magic. Enough to return us to the Author Universe. Marshall would usually have been able to open a portal but his magic was, well, disabled when we came through the portal." Mark explained.

"Okay, why did you go through the portal in the first place?" Twilight asked

"Because," I said putting on my innocent smile "Applejack here left her rope and it tied us up and dragged us here forcefully. So thank you for forcing us here." I said with more sarcasm.

Applejack chucked at this.

"You think that's Funny?" I asked.

"Well, yeah when you think about it..." Pinkie pie started.

"Can it!"

"Look, If we can get to my spell book I can probably cast a portal and get you out of here as soon as possible. But, you can't be seen like...that." Twilight said.

"Ugh, my life is an endless..." I started

"Marshall, stop complaining and use this." Mark tossed me a ray gun. I caught it and recognized it was the morph gun. I zapped Applejack with a ray. I then aimed at Mark. "Wait!" He yelled but it was too late. I zapped him. Mark suddenly shifted. He turned into a Pink Pony with a Darker pink mane. I then realized my mistake, he was a mare. She adjusted her glasses and stared daggers at me. "Marshall..."

I stifled a laugh, "You know sometime the universe give you a small gift." I then shot a beam in a random direction. I then zapped myself. I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was a grey Stallion with a blonde mane. "You know this coloration reminds me of the Pony I met last time. She was my personal assistant, uh what was her name..." out of nowhere a pony walked into the alley, same coloration as myself. "Looked like her, loved muffins...Ugh, what was her name?"

"Hey Derpy." Dash said.

"Yeah That was her name...Oh hey Derpy, remember me?"

"Hmm...were you the guy with the magic muffin pocket?" She said, her yellow eyes focusing for a second on me, before losing all focus.

"Sure"

"Oh yeah. Can I have a muffin?"

"Wanna be my personal assistant until I leave?"

"Do I get Muffins?"

"Yes." I pulled a muffin out of my hoodie pocket.

She snatched it with her mouth and chowed down.

"Okay are you done doing that 'nothing-to-do-with-the-current-situation' thing?"

"Yeah, let's go, come on Derpy." We all followed Twilight to get her book.

Behind us a pony with green eyes walked up to another pony. Green eyes tapped the other pony on the shoulder. The green eyed pony fainted. The other one's eyes turned green. He smiled evilly and left the unconscious pony on the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A random thought I had while Writing: "Does anyone else find it Ironic that MTV's first music video was 'Video Killed the Radio Star?'" Anyways Let's not Waste time on the weird questions inside my head. Move on to the next chapter.


End file.
